Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode
by Isiah02
Summary: Set during the events of Adventure in the Kingdom and Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon's Episode, Theodore and Eleanor get sent to the present to find the Iblis Trigger and save the future. Who is it? Why does he want to destroy the kingdom? Is changing the past the only way to save the future? Rating now changed to a M. Now Theodore/Eleanor due to it being M rated.
1. The Destroyed Future

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! Finally little Theo's episode is out. I know you all have been waiting for. And to be honest, I have too.**

 **Tom: This episode is gonna clear out more information on the Flames of Disaster, and how it could really be stopped.**

 **Isiah: Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Many years into the future**

Theodore's POV

This kingdom was destroyed before I was born. A harsh deep place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope. How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point to the flames.

Everywhere I levitate, I see flames. These flames. They burn away in my kingdom, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis.

"Theodore," I heard my name being called by my best friend Eleanor. I saw her on top of a building.

"Eleanor? What is it," I asked.

"He's appeared again," Eleanor said. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I reloaded my levitation shoes and jetted off in a flash. Eleanor on the other hand followed me on rooftops. She was always quick on her paws.

 **Iblis's Arrival**

Normal POV

Theodore and Eleanor were on top of a destroyed road looking at a flamming creature coming from the huge pool of lava. It was Iblis, the Flames of Disaster. It gave out a loud growl making Theodore take a step forward.

"Come in, you monster," he shouted. "Today it will all be over!"

The large monster gave out another loud growl as it took one of the buildings and tried slamming it on Theodore and Eleanor. But they managed to evade it. Theodore saw the building that was just destroyed split in half. That gave him an idea. He levitated in the air using his telekinesis gloves to pick up both halves of the building, and threw one of them at Iblis's head taking off its armor it had on it.

"His armor is destroyed," Eleanor gasped.

"I'm not done yet," Theodore said. "Time to die, Iblis!" And with that, the green clad threw the other half of the building at his head making the creature begin its fall back to the lava flames.

"Looks like we've stopped it for now," Eleanor said watching the Flames of Disaster fall back into its pool of lava.

"But it'll just arise from its ashes again," Theodore said as he punched the wall next to him. "Damn it!"

"Calm down Theodore," Eleanor said gently.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," Theodore said. "It's that, it's the same thing over and over again. If only there was a way to completely kill Iblis!"

There was a moment a silence before a chipmunk in a blue hoodie with the sleeves torn off and a bandana on his head. "The only way you can do it, is by knowing the truth," he said getting both green clads attention. "Just like a plant comes from a seed. Or a chicken comes from an egg. You must find the one responsible for this hell."

"Tell me. Do you know who it is," Theodore asked. The chipmunk known as Simone just looked at him and nodded.

 **In a Database**

Simone was leading Theodore and Eleanor to a database. While he was at it, he explained how to fix the future.

In order to save the future, you need to change the past," he said.

"But, that's impossible," Theodore said.

"It is not," Simone disagreed. "I have the power to travel through time."

"Wow," Theodore gasped.

"But I must use it properly," Simone said. "That means sending you two to the past and having you kill the one responsible for this destruction. The Iblis Trigger."

Theodore looked at Eleanor as she looked at him back. She just looked at him as she was willing to do whatever it takes it save the future.

Theodore looked back at Simone as he continued to speak. "The day of disaster. Here are my records of this event." Simone then activated the computer which gave out information about the cause of the destruction. "And you have this person to blame," he continued as he gave Theodore a Fire Emerald. Theodore closed his eyes as the emerald revealed its mystery person. A chipmunk in a red sweater with the letter A on it.

"I see it," he gasped a minute later opening his eyes. "So this red sweater chipmunk's the Iblis Trigger?"

Eleanor looked at Theodore thinking that the mystery person sounded familiar. "Red sweater chipmunk," was all she could say.

Theodore gave Simone back the Fire Emerald. "I shall send you back in time to the point where the Iblis Trigger was alive," Simone said as he opened a dark portal sending him, Theodore and Eleanor inside.

 **Kingdom of Soleanna: Present day**

Theodore woke up finding himself laying on grass. He groaned then got up slowly. "Where am I," was all he could ask. He then noticed that Eleanor wasn't with him. Neither was Simone.

"Looks like we've all been separated," he said to himself. "The Iblis Trigger. I know he's here. Now I must fight for the future." And with that, Theodore began his search for the key to destroy the kingdom.

* * *

 ***Isiah is sleep in his bedroom***

 ***Shotgun goes off from outside***

 **Isiah: WTF WAS THAT?!**

 **Take 2**

 **Isiah: Alright, everyone. Sorry about that. I'm over here sleeping for some reason. But I'm up now. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death if you haven't yet.**

 ***Tom is nowhere to be seen***

 **Isiah: Tom?**

 ***Still nowhere to be seen***

 **Isiah: Tom!**

 **Take 3**

 **Tom: Alright y'all. Don't forget to give this story a nice review. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. But if you're not, then it's okay. It's only the first chapter. As long as you enjoy it later, we're okay. But anyway, see y'all later. Thanks for supporting us everyday. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Exploring the Present

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! 3 reviews, 3 favors, and 3 followers. That's something to be pround of.**

 **Tom: Yes, thank you to those who gave the story some support.**

 **Isiah: But without further adu, let's continue this story.**

* * *

 **In the Tropical Jungle**

Theodore was walking through the ruins of the jungle. He examined the things that were around him. Such as the ruins that he was seeing. And the animals that were there. He came across a deer that he thought was a threat. But he was proved wrong when the deer came to him and licked his face.

On his way out the jungle he came across a trio of guys that were sitting in front of a temple. They looked like they were having a barbeque.

"Hello," Theodore tried greeting the men.

"Hey there," one of the guys by the name of Dave greeted back along with his two friends known as Darrious and Darriou.

"What is that interesting smell," Theodore asked.

"Oh, that's food," Dave said.

"Food?"

"Yeah, food. You know, the stuff you eat."

"Wow," came Theodore's response.

"This is barbeque chicken I'm cooking here," Dave said. "Wanna try a piece?"

"Sure. I would love to," Theodore said as he allowed Dave to give him a piece of chicken. He took a bite out of it. It was a little hot but it was good.

"This is delicious " Theodore exclaimed. "Hey, you mind if I eat with you guys?"

"Sure, we like more people to eat with us," Dave said. "I'm Dave. Dave Seville. And these are by friends Darrious and Darriou DeWynter."

"Nice to meet you," Theodore said. "I'm Theodore. Theodore the Chipmunk." Theodore then sat on one of the chairs that were next to the food that was on the table. And with that, Theodore started to know the three guys better by having conversations with them.

 **Eleanor at a beach**

Eleanor found herself on a beach getting up from sand. She looked at her surroundings that were around her.

"I don't know where Theodore is at, but I gotta find him soon," she said as she began walking through the sights of the beach. While she was at it, she also began to wonder in her thoughts. _The Iblis Trigger. Red sweater chipmunk,_ was all in her head. "Could this really be the key to save the future? I need to find Theodore fast." Eleanor then began to explore the beach.

 **Downtown New City Festival(Nighttime)**

Theodore was on top of a building looking at the people having a good time at the Downtown New City Festival. He smiled at what he was seeing. But when he saw a certain something, his smile faded.

"I finally found him. The Iblis Trigger."

Just when he was about to jump, he found himself hit in the back of the head and falling on the ground knocked out cold.

 **Kidnapped by a human**

Theodore woke up in a dark basement tied up to a chair. There was a bloody table in front of him, and a few time capsules. He tried to get out but it was no use. He didn't even have his telekinesis gloves on his paws.

He sat there trapped in a chair for a good half hour before the door opened and walked in was a human woman with a carbine rifle in her hand.

"Hi there. Do you know how-" he was cut off when the woman slapped him across the face with her gun.

"Shut up," came the woman's response. "You talk when I say so. Now, where is the princess?!"

"The Princess," Theodore said confused. "What princess?"

"The Princess of Soleanna that was captured by one of your military friends," the woman said. "That princess!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Theodore said.

"I hear that every motherloving time," the woman said pointing the gun at Theodore's head. "But I don't fall for it."

"I swear I don't know where she is," Theodore said. "I'm just a chipmunk from the future."

"Oh are you now," the woman said setting the gun down. "Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone myself," Theodore said.

"Hmm. Okay, let me cut you a deal," the woman said. "I help you, you help me."

"Um, sure," Theodore answered as the woman let him loose. Theodore then got up and said, "So where do we start looking?"

"I know a few good place a military can be at," the woman said. "Let's go. And in case you're wondering, my name is Claire. The Princess's royal advisor." And with that, Claire took Theodore's paw and led him out the basement.

 **Outside the Dusty Desert Ruins**

Theodore and Claire were outside the ruins of the desert beginning their search.

"Despite an important life being on the line, you gotta admit it's pretty beautiful out here," Claire said making the green clad think about what she just said.

"Yeah. It's all beautiful here," Theodore said a minute later. "The trees are huge. And the people here are so nice."

"Yeah, some certain people," Claire said.

"C'mon. I'll help find who you're looking for," Theodore said as he and Claire entered the ruins. Little did he know, he was close to the one he was looking for the whole time.

To be continued...

* * *

 ***Isiah and Tom are half asleep on computer***

 **Isiah: *Wakes up* Huh? Oh, hey. Um, yeah I was asleep for no reason. XD. Anyway, this story is going really great if you ask me and it only has two chapters in it. Man, imagine someone going to bed at night and he or she read one of my stories before falling asleep. "Let's see if Isiah02 updated anything. Oh look, this story's been updated," or ,"He posted a new fanfic." Wouldn't that be funny.**

 ***Tom is still sleep***

 **Isiah: Well, this is a little awkward. For me. Excuse me while I do something real quick. *Turns to Tom* MOTHERLOVER WAKE UP!**

 **Take 2**

 **Isiah: Okay, guys. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Give it a nice review. No flames please. Expect Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death to be updated shortly. I got a good idea for the next chapter, and for the one after that, four new characters. Oh snap! I just can't wait. But until then, until next time.**


	3. Iblis Trigger Hustle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. Not only am I hype for this next chapter, I'm also hype for that new Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip that's coming soon.**

 **Tom: We seen all the trailers for it and- Well I'm not sure if we seen all the trailers. There be some trailers here and there.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. But anyway, to those who gave the last chapter support, thank you. Let's get started with the next one.**

* * *

 **Inside the Ruins**

Theodore and Claire were inside the desert ruins. While they were at it, Claire saw some military guards standing from afar. She took out her sniper and killed them. They then continued in with the search.

A few minutes later, they came across a man that Theodore encountered at the jungle. "Mr. Darrious DeWynter," Claire said just when Theodore was going to say something.

"Hey, Claire Wilson," Darrious said. "What's up?"

"Oh, you'll know soon," Claire said as she pinned Darrious against a wall.

"Yo, what the hell is this," Darrious asked nervously.

"You know what this is. Now where's the Princess," Claire demanded.

"What are you talking about," Darrious asked. "I saw you encounter Alvin at Dave's business. What do you take me for, a prick or something?"

"Ya know, as a matter of fact, that's exactly what I take you for," Claire said. "Prick Mr. Double-Crossing Bitch. Gave him over a million dollars to join the darkness."

"Oh, that's what you think, eh," Darrious said as Claire let him go. "I'm not gonna tell you again," she demanded again. "Where is she?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know," Darrious asked. "I don't get involved with royalty."

"Motherlover, you better watch your mouth before I make you eat a bullet," Claire raised her voice a little as she pointed a gun to his mouth.

"Yo, why you pointing that at me," Darrious complained.

"Because you're involved with Princess Brittany's kidnapping," Claire said.

"No I wasn't," Darrious raised his voice a little.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, if I was involved, I'd be dead by now."

"How would you be dead?"

"Execution or something."

"Alright. Listen. If you don't tell me where the Princess is in the next 5 seconds, I'll give you an execution of my foot up your ass," Claire threatened.

"Okay, fine, she's been taken back to Soleanna," Darrious answered.

"Back to Soleanna," Claire asked.

"Yep. All the way back to Castle Town," Darrious said.

Claire sighed as she spoke. "She better be back in Castle Town."

"Trust me. She's back there," Darrious said as he watched Claire and Theodore leave him. Once they were out of sight, Darrious took out his communicator.

"Princess Brittany's royal advisor fell for the plan, commander," Darrious said to Zoe.

"Good. Follow her," Zoe instructed. "Make sure she leads you directly to the Princess."

"Yes, Commander," Darrious said.

"You should also know that your brother Darriou took a beating from that David Seville guy and his buddy," Zoe said. "He says it was another chipmunk."

"That lunatic motherlover better not be pulling anything," Darrious said.

"Don't worry. We have David on watch," Zoe said. "Your brother's also in good hands. He'll be alright."

"Thank you, Commander," Darrious said as he turned off the communicator and started for the desert ruin exit.

 **Theodore the Iblis Trigger Killer**

Theodore and Claire found themselves at the streets of Castle Town.

"So help me if that motherlover lied to me," Claire said as something caught Theodore's eye. He quickly ran towards it. "What the- Where are you going," Claire asked as something caught her eye also. The Princess of Soleanna.

"At long last, I found her," Claire said. "I knew Alvin kept her safe."

"Thanks for the watch," a certain someone said walking towards Claire. She turned around only to see a dart in her chest. She was knocked out due to the dart. The one that shot her came out revealing... Darrious.

"Commander, Alvin and the Princess has been found," Darrious said to the communicator.

"Keep an eye on them. A jet will be at your location momentarily," Zoe said as Darrious watched as Theodore fought the red clad chipmunk known as Alvin.

"Peace out bitch," Alvin said as he had Theodore on the ground. He was going to punch his face when Theodore disappeared making Alvin punch the ground so hard, it almost broke his paw. "Ahh, damn it," he yelled in pain.

Theodore appeared behind Alvin and lifted him up with his telekinesis. "Did you really think you could stop me from killing you," he asked.

"Oh, shit," Alvin said scared.

"Hmm. Present day arrogance. Is there anything more interesting," Theodore asked as he threw Alvin against a wall.

"AAAH! YOU FUCKING FAT-," Alvin was cut off by another slam to another wall.

"CHUBBY ASS-," Again he was cut off by another slam to another wall.

"HOLE, I'M GONNA-" once more he was cut off but this time he was slammed to the ground.

"Oh. I'm fat now am I," Theodore said going to the beaten chipmunk. "Hmm. This must be a joke. How could someone like you cause the destruction of out kingdom?"

"Wh- What do you mean," Alvin asked in between whimpers.

"It doesn't matter," Theodore said reloading his telekinesis glove. "For the sake of the kingdom of Soleanna, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed."

Back with Darrious, he was in a jet with Darriou, his brother.

"Thanks, little brother," Darrious said.

"You're welcome, big brother," Darriou said as he grabbed Princess Brittany with the jet glove and began taking off. But before they took off, Zoe called through the jet computer. "Boys. I forgot to mention this, leave Alvin alive. Lead him to the base in White Acropolis," she instructed.

"Alright, I got this," Darriou said.

"Bro, aren't you hurt," Darrious asked.

"I'll be fine dude. Trust me," Darriou said as he jumped off the jet. Darrious on the other hand took off with the jet and with Brittany inside it.

 **Back on Castle Town grounds**

"The motherlover you were looking for was Alvin," Darriou said to Theodore. "Were you planning to kill him?"

"He's responsible for the destruction of the future, so I must have him dead," Theodore said.

"The future? Motherlover are you crazy," Darriou asked. "He wouldn't do crap like that."

"But it's true," Theodore shouted. "He's the one that will destroy the future! So I must-"

Theodore was cut off when Claire came from the alleyway she was knocked out in charging at Darriou with a gun in her hand. Darriou started running away with Claire chasing him. Only Theodore was left in that same spot he was at. He then began to walk away with a lot of feelings in him.

 **Is it the Right Thing to Do?**

Theodore found himself sitting on a bench at the Soleanna New City Docks. He had many feelings inside him which confused him by the second.

"There you are," someone said to him a good fifteen minutes after he sat down. "I've been looking all over for you." Theodore recognized the voice ad turned around to see...Eleanor. He smiled at seeing her again after what felt like an eternity.

"Hi, Eleanor," Theodore greeted her as she sat on the bench next to him.

"What's wrong," Eleanor asked.

"Well, um, I was thinking. To kill someone to save a kingdom. Is that really the right thing to do," Theodore asked.

"Things are so impossible at times," Eleanor said. "But despite that, I don't KBOs if it's right or wrong. All I know is this, if we don't complete our mission, the future will remain as the hell it is."

Theodore thought about what Eleanor said and got up. "Since he's after Zoe, let's sneek into her base," he said obviously with an idea. "Maybe we'll learn something new." And with that, he and Eleanor started for the base with one thing on his mind.

Was it really the right thing to do?

To kill someone over a kingdom?

No one knows.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow, chapter 3 already done. And the story only started not too long ago. If you haven't yet, check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. And look out for a new fanfic that's coming soon.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. The Princess and the Dark Sister

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! This story is doing really great thanks to you guys. Thank you.**

 **Tom: It's gonna get real interesting as you read on.**

 **Isiah: Which we'll let you do right now.**

* * *

 **At the Snowy Peak**

"This new type of ground. It has a really cold feeling," Theodore said as he examined the snow that was on the ground.

"That's because it's called snow," Eleanor said. "It's supposed to be freezing cold."

"Interesting," Theodore said as he continued walking on the snow. As he was walking, he came across a diamond shaped object. It was orange with a flame inside it. He picked it up and looked at it.

"That's a Fire Emerald," Eleanor said. "They're supposed to help you guide your way. Collect ten of them and a miracle should happen. Keep it as a lucky charm."

Theodore thought about every word that Eleanor told him as he continued walking to the base. "It helps you guide your way," he repeated to himself.

 **Inside the Base**

Claire found herself inside the base of the Z. She had a carbine rifle in her hands ready to fire at anyone that tried to attack her. She was actually looking for Darrious. And possibly Darriou.

"Those assholes are sure to be here," Claire said as she continued looking through the halls of the base. While she was at it, she found one of the prison doors opening slowly catching her attention quickly. She pointed her gun at the door and waited for someone to walk out slowly.

"Is that really you," Claire asked noticing the person walking out. It was Brittany.

"Princess," Claire said making sure that it was indeed her.

"Claire," Brittany said running up to Claire and hugging her. Her small body was covered by her advisor's hand returning the hug.

"You alright," Claire asked.

"Not really," Brittany said as she had tears in her eyes. "Alvin's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone," Claire asked.

"They took him away from me," Brittany said. "They set him up and took him away from me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Claire said tightening her hug as did Brittany.

"Why couldn't it had been me," Brittany asked. "Why couldn't they have taken me instead of Alvin?"

"Look. I'm really sorry, but we really have to go," Claire said. "I'll get you back to the castle." The two then made their way out the base. While they were at it, they came across a certain guy. Claire quickly knew who it was and pointed her gun at him.

"You," Claire growled knowing who the man actually was. Darriou.

"Wait, wait, I wanna help," Darriou pleaded.

"What can you possibly help me with you backstabbing shit," Claire asked.

"I wanna help get the Princess back to the castle," Darriou said as he gave Claire a set of keys.

"What are these," Claire asked.

"There's a garage down the hall with some vehicles in it," Darriou explained. "If you take one of those and drive out the base with it, nobody will notice you."

Sighing, Claire took the keys and left for the garage with Brittany behind her. They eventually found the garage and got in one of the cars. They were soon on the path to the base exit. After a good ten minutes of a slow careful drive, they were stopped at a gate.

"Um, okay," Claire said confused as her phone started to ring. She answered it expecting but then again not expecting the answer she received.

"Once again, you proved that you're as stupid as you look," Darriou laughed. "Every single guard in the base noticed you and I sent them to kill you!"

After Darriou ended the call, Claire hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "That fucking snake in the grass DeWynter shithead," she growled. "We gotta climb the gate."

"What? You expect me to climb this gate," Brittany gasped.

"Just c'mon," Claire said. "Unless you wanna stay in the base where Alvin was tooken from you."

"I'd rather," Brittany said folding her arms.

 **Simon: *singing* Why the f*ck you lying? Why you always lying?**

Once Brittany said her statement, she immediately took it back when gunshots were heard from the background. She gasped and climbed the gate with Claire.

"Maybe you'll think before you say something as funny as what you said," Claire said with a slight laugh as they escaped the shootout.

"It really wasn't like I was lying," Brittany complained.

"I'm not calling that a lie. I call that a funny lie," Claire said as she continued with the path back to the kingdom.

 **Simon: *continuing singing* Hmm, oh my God. Stop f*cking lying.**

 **Theodore: Who told you to come to my episode?!**

 **Isiah: Guys. Where's that $20 you two owe me?**

 **Simon/Theodore:...**

 **Inside the castle**

When Claire and Brittany went back inside the castle, Brittany was the first to speak up. "So glad to be back home."

"Yeah. So glad to see you home," Claire said.

"Yeah," Brittany said soon turning her relief voice into a depression voice. "You're right. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Brittany then walked up the stairs and into her bedroom with her door closed. She then laid on her pillow that she made love to her love of her life just last night. Memories of her date she had with him came into her head quicker than a bullet. Along with how they met. The interest she had in him and what he had in her. It was just terrible how he was taken away in that snow base.

When she was done sulking into her lover's thoughts, she began to sulk into the thoughts she had about her sister Jeanette. She couldn't believe she was actually alive. Now what would she do to get back at her? Only Solaris knows that.

Brittany turned her head to see a dark purple figure in front of her bedroom door. She quickly raised her head only go see it disappear. "What was that," she gasped.

"I'm impressed," a voice said on the other side of the bed. Brittany gasped again turning around to see...Jeanette.

"I should've known even without your lover, you would've made it out from Zoe and her militia," she said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, well I have multiple connections with other people," Brittany said scared in the inside.

"That's what they all say," Jeanette said.

"Are you trying to kill me or insult me," Brittany asked.

"Charming," Jeanette said.

"There you go again with those confused messages," Brittany said with a slight glare on her beautiful face.

"Then allow me to make it perfectly clear," Jeanette said. "You pushed things too far many years ago, and now it's time you paid the price. I'm killing who I want. I destroying what I want. And your words. Will mean. Nothing."

Brittany saw Jeanette walking towards her and started running to a safe place. She found herself on the balcony of the castle. She then saw Jeanette floating in the air as everything around her turn black except for the castle.

"There's nowhere to run, sister," Jeanette said floating towards the princess as she ran back for the door. It was locked. She tried her hardest to get the door open but didn't notice her purple clad sister getting closer to her. Before long, she was close to her and whispered something in her ear.

"You. Belong. To me."

Brittany gasped loudly and turned around to see nothing behind her. The door she tried to open flew wide opened knocking Brittany on the ground. Jeanette soon came out of it and lifted the pink clad princess up with her dark magic. "Now, let's get to more pleasant things," she said. "I'm going to place you in your new home. Try something funny again, and I'll take it out on your little boyfriend. Ta-ta for now."Jeanette then dropped the princess back in the ground knocking her out coldly.

 **Many hours later**

Brittany woke up in a prison cell. She looked at her surroundings and began to cry not knowing when will the torture she's going through end.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Poor Brittany. Guys, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter and hopefully got some explanation from it. And just in case I don't update again, Merry Christmas to ya!**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. If you haven't yet, check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. As always, thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. The After Christmas Author Note

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. I really hate to do this but this is not a chapter. Just a really important Author's Note. But not to worry because I'm giving you guys a new Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic with this. I hope you guys had a great Christmas. I did for sure. I got a Christmas card with $20 in it from one of my neighbors and bought a $20 PlayStation Card with it at Gamestop.**

 **Tom: And before you guys go ape crap on him, let me be the first to say, he didn't spend the whole $20 on it.**

 **Isiah: Right. I did a Trade Currency with three games and I used a Trade Credit Card I got from trading in another game a couple of years back. And so I only had to pay them $6 due to the card having $5 on it and one of the games I traded being $7. Bought a couple of games from the PlayStation Store on my PlayStation 3. And yes, I still have a PlayStation 3. You think I'd just get a PS4 the minute it comes out? I don't think so. It costs a crap load of money when it first comes out.**

 **Tom: But I'll be honest here. It would be cool if we did have it right now.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, but anyway, I bought some games from the PlayStation Store that I haven't played in a long time. Two to be exact. One of them to be by accident and the other one by being as planned. But the accidental one was as cool as I remembered. Had some songs in it that I also haven't heard in a while. Some of them even made me be like-**

 **Brittany: (In The Road Chip) THIS IS MY JAZAM!**

 **Isiah: Yeah. XD. But anyway on Christmas Day I got another $20 from my mom, and she bought me a bike.**

 **Tom: Let's hope you don't trash it like the last one.**

 **Isiah: Shut up, I didn't trash the last one. The chain was just rusty. But anyway, back to the Author's Note. This story will eventually have a lemon in it so when that comes, the rating of this story will be changed to a M.**

 **Tom: But it'll only have one lemon scene in it. Not as many as the first Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. I'll admit it was fun making them though. So I hope you understand this little note we have here. Expect the new fanfic to be up real shortly along with Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story, despite this Author's Note. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. Love for the World

**A real funny as heck Quick Random Moment**

 ***The Seville Family in Family Feud***

 **Steve Harvy: Theodore. Give me a name that starts with the letter H.**

 **Theodore: Jose!**

 **Alvin/Simon/Dave: *Glaring at Theodore* Really, Theodore?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. Despite the little Author's Note that's in the last chapter, this story is getting really intense. So let's continue on.**

 **Tom: I'm ready. Let's get to it.**

* * *

 **Meeting up with Simone**

Simone was sitting on the grounds of Soleanna New City in pain due to his confrontation with his alter ego and his human friend.(See AITK: Simon's Episode) He was laying there for a while when Theodore and Eleanor ran up to him worried.

"Simone," came Theodore's worried response.

"Hey," Simone said getting up slowly.

"Do you need help," Theodore asked.

"Thanks, but no," Simone said. "You have enough on your plate trying to find the Iblis Trigger."

The Iblis Trigger. That was the only thing that came into Theodore's mind. "Simone, tell me something," he said softly. "What's the Iblis Trigger's purpose of all of this? Why does he want to destroy the kingdom?"

"So many questions," Simone said with a warm smile. "His goal in the kingdom's destruction, I am not certain. But here's what's certain. Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same forever."

Theodore sighed and said, "Very well then."

"He's on his way to the train station," Simone said. "It's now or never if you want this." Theodore looked at Eleanor with a little worry then back at where Simone used to be at. "He's gone," Theodore gasped before making his way to the terminal with Eleanor following him.

 **Figuring what is Right**

Theodore and Eleanor were walking on the sidewalk of New City. While they were at it, Theodore took a moment to admire the beauty that was around him. It was so much better than what he saw at the desert while he was working with Claire.

"Why do certain people have to be so mean," Theodore sighed.

"It's probably a human thing or something," Eleanor said as she and Theodore sat down on a park bench they recently ran into.

"Just think about it. People are out around the world trying to kill somebody. And the thing is, it's happening the most in this kingdom," Theodore explained. "Look around this area. Beautiful trees, birds are living their happy lives, and people that have regular nonviolent lives...don't even know that their lives are on the line by someone who no one even knows if or why this Iblis Trigger wants to destroy this beautiful place called a world."

 **Isiah/Tom: ...**

"Yeah. The present is beautiful," Eleanor said.

"It's more than that," Theodore said. "It...gives me some type of weird feeling. Like...like I want to hug somebody a whole lot."

Eleanor knew what he was talking about and wrapped her arms around his body hugging him comfortably. Unfortunately for Theodore, he didn't mean it like this. No, he meant it really differently.

"Theodore. Return the hug. It'll make more sense for you," Eleanor whispered softly.

Theodore followed what Eleanor told him and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug. It did feel like it made more sense. He wanted more of it when Eleanor broke the hug and looked right into his eyes.

"Felt great did it," Eleanor asked.

"Yeah it did," Theodore said as he looked back into her eyes. They were both having a much need for what was happening right now. Soon, Theodore leaned towards Eleanor in which she did too.

They were now kissing.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, we're sorry if this is kinda short. The next chapter will make it up to you. Here's a hint. Let's just say, this story will now be changed to a M rating. Oh, yeah!**

 **Tom: Back into that type of writing, eh?**

 **Isish: Heck yeah!**

 **Tom: Hahaha. Everyone, please do not forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. If you haven't seen and reviewed Cooking with Teddy yet, check that out along with the next chapter of Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Love Shown for One

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hey.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode. I'm not gonna lie, it has been a while since I've posted sexual related stuff in a story.**

 **Tom: What about Guide the Shot.**

 **Isiah: That doesn't count. So if it as good as the one in the first Adventure in the Kingdom, I'm sorry. But just try to like it. Have yourself a seat, turn off all the lights, put on some slow jams or some type of romantic music, and enjoy.**

 **Tom: What the actual heck?**

 **Isiah: Just to get with the mood.**

* * *

Theodore's P.O.V

Never in my life had I been so close to Eleanor. First with a hug, now with a kiss. I could tell she was enjoying it to because she was allowing me to place my tongue inside her mouth making me taste her insides. I never realize what it was like to do that but considering the fact that I'm actually doing it, it felt kinda great.

Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by what used to be a city full of humans. Cars passing by and all that regular present day stuff. What surrounded us was beautiful trees, our feet stepping on grass, and a great view of a pond. I broke the kiss to get myself a look.

"What...where are we," I stuttered.

"The romantic future," Eleanor said quietly in my ear.

"Romantic future," I said.

"Yes. We are officially one now, Theo," Eleanor said. "I think it's time that we've showed it." Next thing I knew, she was kissing me again, but we were also laying on the grass with her on top of me. Her arms went around my neck. Wrapping them tightly. My God, she's making have a huge urge right now. A urge to do something that I don't even know if she'll accept. I decided to try it slowly and move my paws to the bottom of her shirt. Eleanor opened her eyes real quickly making me stop.

Eleanor broke the kiss and softly told me, "Theodore, it's okay. This is our future. Please take it off."

My paws went slowly back to her shirt and began to remove it. After it was off and thrown to the side, I was completely sure that I was in Heaven. Her expose torso was I'll admit, something that I was missing out on. She giggled and grabbed the bottom of my hoodie and lifted it off me. She then began to examine my torso as I did her. From the fur on my chest to the furry on my chubby stomach.

"I never knew how chubby I was," I said.

"It's okay. I honestly like it," Eleanor said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What about me,"I suddenly heard her asked me.

"What now," I asked confused.

"The chubbiness on me. Do you like it," Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. It really makes you beautiful," I said.

Eleanor again smiled and began to take off her skirt, throwing it to the side afterward. She then climbed back on top of me and continued our kissing session. Her paws went down my body while mine went down to her waist. Squeezing her butt with pleasure making her let out a soft moan. I decided to moan with her. I was moaning a little more due to the fact that her paws were softly caressing my stomach. She then began to stroke it making a small giggle come out of me.

A few minutes of kissing past before Eleanor let out louder moans due to us tongue kissing more fiercely. Without even thinking, I gave her butt a good smack before squeezing it again. She broke the kiss and looked back only to realize her butt was being covered by my paws. She looked back at me and we both giggled before making out again. After another few minutes, I found myself changing places so that she was on the bottom and I was on top. Our kissing session was continued once more.

As we were kissing again, my right paw went down her body as her paw did mine. Caressing every inch of it. She responded with soft breathing. I then decided to go lower and make my paw go down to in between her legs. From her nice wet vagina to her tailhole. Her breathing got louder when my finger went inside her ass. Fingering it slowly. I again broke the kiss and began a trail of kisses down her neck. I then could've sworn she softly moaned out my name. I decided to kiss down her body. Down her chest which I placed one of her soft breasts in my mouth while I cupped the other one nicely.

"Oh, Theodore, that feels so good," Eleanor moaned out as she arched her back and held my head against her chest. I was enjoying it a lot more when she grabbed my head and placed it in between her breasts. I was enjoying the feeling of her breasts so much that I used my teeth to bite on the side of her breast. Adding another finger inside her tailhole with it.

After a long five minutes of this, my trail of kisses continued to her stomach. Kissing around it and licking the inside of her navel. My free paw was caressing her stomach while I was at it. I looked at Eleanor letting out pleasurable sighs enjoying the feeling of her stomach being kissed and her tailhole being fingered. I then went down to her wet folds and gave it a nice lick. Eleanor responded with a gasp. I on the other hand liked what I was tasting and continued to taste more of it.

"Oh my God, Theo, I love you so much! Please don't stop," Eleanor said as she lifted up her right leg giving me the opportunity to get a grip on it. I placed it on top of my shoulder. She did the same with her other leg. My tongue went deeper inside her with my fingers going faster inside her butt. "I'm getting close! I'm not gonna last long," Eleanor gasped as I heard her alert and kept the pleasure going. My tongue going in even deeper inside her. Eleanor let out a pleasurable scream and released her orgasm. Her juices flowing into my mouth. I somehow managed to drink it all with a lot of thirst. When she was done with her orgasm, we both laid on the grass. Tired from our experience.

"I'm glad our love is finally shown," Eleanor said truly happy.

"I am too," I said as happy as Eleanor was.

"What was it worth," Eleanor asked me.

"Well, coming to this beautiful world and looking at what it actually was," I said. "Once we're done with this whole Iblis Trigger stuff, I'd be glad to spend everyday here with you." Eleanor then pulled me back on top of her and allowed me to kiss her again. Then I looked around to see this beautiful sight was turning back into what we were sent to. The humans were walking around again. Cars were passing by. Very tall buildings were in sight again.

"We should probably get outta here," I said as I got from on top of her.

"Good idea," Eleanor said as she got up and placed her clothes back on her. I did the same thing with my hoodie and made our way towards our next destination.

The New City Train Station

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Whew. That. Was a lot. Of work.**

 **Tom: Can't argue with that.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Now I can see how the first Adventure in the Kingdom is packed with reviews. It's because of this stuff. No wonder. This chapter made me feel like I've missed out on the lemon game that I was in with the Alvin and Brittany lemons. It made me feel like I could just lay down on my bed and just write a lemon story on my computer. I haven't made a lemon in about 5 or 6 months. Now I realize what I've been missing. The fact that-**

 **Tom: I think they get it, bro.**

 **Isiah: What? Oh. Sorry. Just some stuff I remember doing got to me. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed this. I have for sure. And I'm pretty sure Tom did too. I don't know what I'm gonna update next. Maybe I'll write a new fanfic, I don't know. Y'all let me know what you guys want me to do if you want.**

 **Tom: But don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames please. Check out the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death if you haven't. As always, thank you all for the support you're giving us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**

 **Tom: So, Isiah, wanna play some basketball?**

 **Isiah: Hmph. Forget that, I'm going to sleep.**


	8. Train and Time Travel

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! You guys seem to love the lemon in the last chapter, so that's what's up. I might make another chapter with a lemon. No promises though.**

 **Tom: But other than that, let's get started with the next chapter.**

* * *

 **At the Train Station**

"Nothing stands between me and the Iblis Trigger now," Theodore said as he and Eleanor followed the train that he saw his target go inside.(In other words, Alvin) While they were chasing the train, they didn't notice they were being watched by some military guards. The guards began firing their guns from afar.

"Damn. Why now," Eleanor asked herself. "Theodore. You think you can handle this by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure. You handle those military guards," Theodore said as he continued following the train.

"Leave it to me," Eleanor said as she ran towards the guards that were firing at her and Theodore.

 **A Misunderstanding**

Thirty minutes past while Theodore was still chasing the train. Suddenly the train managed to escape. Theodore, tired as he was, stopped and caught his breath. Then when he was done, he pounced on the ground in anger.

"Damn it," he shouted. "I had him! I can't give up. I need to continue on!" When Theodore got up, he was stopped by Simone coming from behind him.

"Theodore," he greeted.

"Simone," Theodore said stopping himself from running. "What are you doing here?"

"A good friend of mine seem to have a problem with her so called lookalike running loose in her plans," Simone said. "Head south and take care of it."

"But what about the Iblis Trigger," Theodore asked.

"He will have to wait, I'm afraid," Simone confessed. "Besides, this is just as important."

"Alright. I will do as you ask," Theodore sighed as he headed towards south. As he ran, he began thinking again.

 _I wonder how is this just as important as finding the Iblis Trigger. I swear, ever since this journey began, nothing but my love for Eleanor has made sense. I honestly want to abandon this journey but if I do, the future will remain as the hell it was when I left. Dear Solaris give me strength._

 **Learning the Truth**

Simon was sitting on a rock catching his breath after defeating Jeanette(See AITK: Simon's Episode.) "Where do all these motherlovers come from," he asked himself a minute later as he stood up. Suddenly, Theodore came running behind Simon. He noticed this and took out a Fire Emerald saying, "Fire Control!"

Theodore found himself frozen in place and Simon jumped up kicking Theodore in the back unfreezing him. He fell on the ground getting up slowly. "What the," he tried finding the right words but couldn't somehow.

"Don't bother," Simon said. "With a Fire Emerald's power, I control time and flames. You can't break free."

"I won't give up," Theodore said. "It all depends on me. I can't lose. Not when I'm so close." Theodore then remembered the Fire Emerald he got from Zoe's snow base. He took it out and tried charging at Simon again.

"Fire-"

"Fire-"

"CONTROL!"

As soon as both chipmunks placed their emeralds together, they backed down a little when a flamming portal appeared in front of them. After a quick minute, Simon spoke up.

"You...backfired Fire Control," he managed to say.

"I won't let anybody get in my way," Theodore announced. "I'll change the past and save the kingdom!"

Simon knew where the green clad chipmunk was getting the changing the past stuff from and sighed before speaking. "Simone isn't trying to help you create a better future," he explained. "He's trying to help Jeanette annihilate the past."

"What? What are you talking about," Theodore asked confused more than he ever was.

"To discover what happened," Simon said. "It seems we must take a look back at what happened many years ago."

Theodore was still confused about what Simon was saying and the blue clad noticed it. "Follow me if you want the truth," he offered as he jumped in the flamming portal. Theodore sighed and jumped in the portal with him.

 **Soleanna Laboratory-Five years ago**

Simon and Theodore found themselves in a hallway that belonged to a laboratory. They waited for a sound to be heard. It didn't take long for it to happen when a huge explosion was heard catching their attention quickly. Without thinking, they ran towards it.

What they saw was a destroyed lab with dead soldiers and professors. Simon was the first to walk into the aftermath of the destruction. He then noticed a guy that had a royal coat and a crown on him.

"Simon! Look," Theodore gasped as he saw dark smoke but his mind was more focused on the little flamming ball that melted its form. "That flame. It's Iblis!"

"And that dark smoke is what corrupted Jeanette," Simon said focused on the dark smoke.

"So that's what Jeanette is in the present," Theodore said nodding. Soon, the smoke and the flame were making an escape catching Theodore's attention. "They're escaping!"

"Let's split up," Simon said. "I'll pursue the darkness."

"Okay. Then leave Iblis to me," Theodore said as he started on with his chase. But something stopped him and Simon. "Wait. Seal it with this," the guy with the crown said giving Simon an object. The Emerald of Darkness.

"Simon! Hurry," Theodore shouted as he continued his chase with Iblis. Simon quickly got to his chase as well.

 **Sealing the Flames**

Theodore caught up with the Flames of Disaster inside the Soleanna Castle throne room by going through an underground passageway. He caught the flame with his telekinesis. It nearly tired him out but he kept his strength and held on to the flame. Not so longer after he nearly surrendered from tiredness, the man with the crown came into the room with a little teenage chipmunk body in his hands.

"What are you doing," Theodore asked ready to release the flame by force. "You've got to leave!"

"No, I can't," the man said setting the chipmunk body on the throne table. "I must seal it before it releases all hell on the kingdom. That must not happen." Theodore watched as the man prepared the sealing of the Flames of Disaster.

"Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been invested in the royal family!"

Theodore looked in surprise at what was happening and released his grip on the Flames. They dropped the sealing spell inside the teenage chipmunk's soul.

 _This man. He must've been the king of Soleanna when all this happened, Theodore thought to himself. And that chipmunk's body must be Princess Brittany._

"Here," the king said giving Theodore the body of the Princess. "This is the force that's used to seal the flames. Make sure she's gets to safety." Theodore took the body and smiled knowing what to do when he got back to the future. The king went to Brittany and whispered, "Remember, my little princess, be brave. Stay safe. No matter what happens. And...live happily."

What Theodore saw next was unbearable to his eyes. The king fell into death's hands. "Sir? Are you alright," Theodore asked but there was no response. He then left the throne room knowing one thing.

The Iblis Trigger wasn't Alvin the Chipmunk.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, another chapter down! This chapter just goes to show, trust yourself. Don't leave any doubt on you. If you haven't seen the last update to Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death yet, go peep that out. OR, if you haven't seen the Cooking with Teddy fanfic, you guys are missing out on some funny stuff. Go check that out as well.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story- Of course you guys are, for crud sake, it has a Theodore/Eleanor sexual chapter to it. But anyway, as always, we love you guys. Thank you for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Loose Ends

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo, what up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! Now before I get into anything, let me just say that you guys really liked the Buzzkill fanfic I posted last week. Judging from the very nice reviews, the favors and follows. So thanks for that.**

 **Tom: Yeah, thanks a whole lot. But anyway, last time, Theodore sealed the Flames of Disaster. What shall happen next?**

 **Isiah: Well besides him heading back with Simon to the present. Let's continue.**

 **Tom: Hey, man. Sorry I forgot about that part.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry about it.**

* * *

 **Return to the Present**

Theodore found himself in the laboratory entrance in the jungle. He had the teenage version of Princess Brittany in his arms also. He took a moment to look at the sky. It was partly cloudy but it was still beautiful. After a minute, he noticed Simon walking out the lab with the Emerald of Darkness.

"Hey," Simon greeted.

"Hi. Did you do it," Theodore asked.

"Yeah. And you," Simon said.

"Yes. The Flames are properly sealed," Theodore said setting Brittany down next to a tree close to him. Simon saw this and walked up to Brittany, setting the dark emerald next to her.

Theodore noticed what Simon was doing and asked, "You're going to leave it behind?"

"Yeah. I no longer have a need for it, since I know what becomes of it in the future," Simon said pulling out a Fire Emerald from his sweater pocket. "It's time to return."

"Yes. Of course," Theodore said pulling out his Fire Emerald. Both chipmunks raised up their emeralds and yelled, "Fire Control!" They then took a step back and watched as a flamming portal opened. Simon smiled and jumped in the portal. Theodore looked at the teenage princess and walked up to her again but this time placing the Fire Emerald he had in her paws.

"It's a lucky charm," Theodore said as he jumped in the portal not seeing the princess's eyes open slowly.

 **Back to the Present**

Theodore found himself getting up slowly from grass. He looked around finding trees knowing that he was in Soleanna Forest. He then walked over to one of the trees and sat down next to it. Kicking himself back and relaxing. After a good ten minutes, he was still relaxing in peace when Eleanor walked over to him sitting next to him. Theodore opened his eyes to see her and smiled wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her making Eleanor do the same thing. Eleanor broke the kiss five minutes later.

"Hey," she finally spoke.

"Hi Eleanor," Theodore greeted back to her.

"Enjoyed your little trip," Eleanor asked.

"Yeah. I, um, got a lot outta it," Theodore said placing his paw on his lover's stomach rubbing it softly.

"Like what," Eleanor asked watching as Theodore caressed her belly.

"Well, let's just say that, the Iblis Trigger...wasn't Alvin the Chipmunk," Theodore admitted with honesty. Eleanor smiled and began kissing Theodore again.

A good long while past before both chipmunks heard random voices coning from the other side of the forest. Theodore broke the kiss and asked, "What's that?"

"Oh. They're probably worried about the princess's kidnapping that took place a while ago," Eleanor said. "The Z have her on their ship and should be around here somewhere."

The minute Eleanor said her comment, Theodore immediately had firgured out what Zoe was up to. "What if her ultimate objective was to release Iblis," he asked worried. Eleanor nodded and got up along with Theodore making their way towards the ship that they saw go towards the kingdom's valley.

 **An alliance Made**

Alvin was scurrying through the passageway that led to the valley. He was doing just fine until a Z UFO stopped him along with some guards in his way.

"It's wouldn't been any fun without Zoe's little Vice Idiots to try and stop me," he said as he prepared for a fight. Just as when he was about to jump, a flamming comet jetted by and destroyed the UFO. He was definitely in shock when he saw Theodore jump in front of him and froze up the guards in their exact spot. Then throwing them away.

"You look like you're in a hurry," Theodore said facing the red clad chipmunk.

"Yeah. So tell me, what's going on here," Alvin asked clearly wanting answers.

"There's been a huge change of plans," Theodore explained. "We need to rescue the princess." Alvin seeing no trouble nodded and continued on with his path with Theodore and Eleanor following him.

 **Full Speed Ahead**

Darrious and Darriou were walking down one of the castle hallways. They were having one of their usual everyday conversations when they were interrupted by a pound on the entrance door.

"Darrious DeWynter! I've come for you and your brother, you motherlover," a high pitched voice was being heard through the entrance.

"Oh, shit, how'd they find us," Darriou asked.

"I don't know," Darrious said turning to the door. "Theodore! You got the wrong idea, man! That was just a one time thing! I got plenty of guys backing me up! I don't need yo fat ass!"

"What in the hell is he talking about," Alvin asked confused.

"It doesn't matter, Alvin," Theodore said. "Hey, lead us to Zoe's ship! I know what you're up to!"

"Did your ass get screwed too much or did you drop the soap in the kingdom dungeon," Darriou asked. "Either way, you clearly have some gay shit going on and I am not about that life."

"Theodore! You dropped the soap," Darrious said shocked. "I ain't never knew future people being that stupid."

Alvin losing all his cool, knocked the castle door down. When he walked in, he saw Darriou and Darrious getting on a motorbike. "Hey! They're making a run for it," Theodore yelled as he saw them drive away. He then got on the other bike with Alvin getting on with him.

"Hey! Get back here, you boys are crazy," Eleanor snapped as Theodore drove off. She began running quickly catching up with the two males.

"Yes! Chase him! Chase him," Theodore cheered as he followed the two humans around the abandoned castle. Darrious brought out a Micro SMG and started shooting at the other bikers. Alvin brought out a regular SMG and returned fire at them.

"With these speeds, we'll be faster than Sonic the Hedgehog," Darriou said.

"You won't leave this valley alive unless you lead us to Zoe," Theodore yelled.

"Why you gotta be so mean," Darriou joked. "Don't you know you're fucking with human beings?"

"We know exactly who we're messing with," Theodore said. "A couple of idiotic brothers!"

"You won't get away with killing us," Darriou said. "Especially you Alvin! If a single ounce of blood comes out of us, that's the Princess's ass right there! You should've seen the way she was scared when we almost killed her along with Claire. She was pretty lucky to survive. Just wait till we see her again."

"Shut up," Alvin sighed. Eleanor not very far behind saw sight of the Z ship and yelled out Theodore's name. He looked up and saw the ship in the air.

"Thanks for the tour, punk motherlovers," Alvin smirked as Theodore turned the bike towards the ship.

 **A Way to Fix the Destruction**

Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor ran towards the ship that was suddenly on fire. It then crashed into a temple exploding in the process. Alvin saw it all and screamed, "BRITTANY!" But he knew screaming would do nothing. He got on his knees and began whimpering. Theodore on the other hand had an idea.

"There might be a way to change this," he spoke up.

"How," Alvin asked still whimpering.

"You can time travel back a few hours and prevent the Z ship from exploding while me and Eleanor head back to the future and put a stop to the Flames," Theodore explained. Alvin slowly got up and took out his Fire Emerald along with Theodore. Both held up their emeralds and yelled, "Fire Control!" Once they yelled the words out, a flamming portal soon opened. Alvin smiled and walked towards the portal but stopped for some reason.

"Theodore," Alvin said tossing the green clad chipmunk his Fire Emerald. "I won't be needing it where I'm going. I seen some stuff in your future that those emeralds are really useful for."

"Thanks Alvin. I hope you and the Princess have a good future together," Theodore said smiling.

"Thank you, Theodore," Alvin said.

"Yeah. Now go save her," Theodore said watching Alvin jump in the portal. Theodore waited a moment and jumped in the portal with Eleanor following him.

 **Knowing What to Do**

Theodore and Eleanor found themselves at the Flame Core cavern entrance. Theodore had the two Fire Emeralds in his paws.

"I know what we must do now. We don't have to change the past," he admitted. "I'm sure of it."

"So you have a plan," Eleanor asked.

Theodore only nodded.

"Then let's hurry. I sense his flames," Eleanor said walking inside the cavern entrance. Theodore went inside also confident that he knew this was the only way to fix the future and kill Iblis.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh, snap! Already close to the end!**

 **Tom: I'm so excited.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Guys, expect the final chapter to be up real soon. But beware, a character death will come. So expect that with it.**

 **Tom: But other than that, please give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you're enjoying this story. Check out our latest fanfic Buzzkill if you haven't yet. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. The Final Battle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's good?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom: Theodore's Episode! The final chapter is officially here. So get ready for the final showdown with Theodore and Iblis.**

 **Tom: But be warned, there is a character death in this chapter.**

 **Isiah: Let's get to it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Final Battle**

Theodore and Eleanor quickly ran out of the Flame Core cavern finding themselves on a cliff. Surrounded by flames. They saw a huge flamming creature walking towards them.

Theodore knew exactly who it was and cried out, "C'mon, Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!" Iblis gave out a loud roar and continued its path towards the two green clad chipmunks.

"It looks like he's getting closer to its final form," Eleanor said.

"That won't stop us," Theodore said lifting up several fireballs with his telekinesis and throwing them at Iblis. It took damage but continued its path towards the cliff. Once it reached the cliff, he gave it a pounce with his hands.

"He's trying to destroy the foothold," Eleanor gasped. "Theodore! Don't let him get you too!" Iblis pounced the foothold again but this time, Theodore countered the attack and pounced Iblis's hands forcing a loud roar to come out from Iblis. His arms eventually came off due to the pounce.

Iblis summoned a very huge fireball and aimed it at Theodore. Eleanor gasped and said, "He's gonna try and destroy the foothold from a distance! Here it comes Theo!" Once the fireball was thrown, Theodore concentrated on the fireball and aimed his paw at it.

He successfully caught it.

Theodore opened his eyes to see that he caught the fireball with his telekinesis. He then jumped and threw it right back at the Flames of Disaster. It took a load of damage and eventually fell back into the flamming grounds. Theodore watched it fall and took out his two Fire Emeralds.

"Fire Emeralds. Lend me your power," Theodore cried out. "Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been invested in the royal family! Fall into slumber in my soul, Iblis, you Goddamned Flames of Disaster!"

The power coming from the emeralds flew around Theodore, but didn't accept him as a vessel. Soon Iblis started to regain its strength and began getting up slowly. "Why won't it accept me as the vessel," Theodore asked as he tried again, but was finding himself getting weaker. He then found himself able to rest when the Fire Emeralds were shut off by Eleanor.

"Eleanor."

"I'll take Iblis," Eleanor volunteered taking the emeralds. "My soul's already lit with flames. I will be accepted." Eleanor then activated the emeralds again.

"Quickly, Theodore! Use your Fire Control to seal us into a different dimension," Eleanor instructed.

"No! I can't do that to you," Theodore complained.

"Didn't we already go through this," Eleanor asked. "We agreed to save the kingdom at any price!" Theodore remembered agreeing to what Eleanor told him and prepared for the final call. But something still held him back.

"I can't do it," he sobbed. "You were by my side to the end. You and I, we're lovers, right?"

"Theodore. You and I, we'll always be lovers. Remember the moment that officially made us one," Eleanor said as she began floating away dropping the emeralds along with it.

"Eleanor," Theodore sobbed clearly not wanting to save the kingdom the way he was saving it. But he knew he had no other options. And he knew he was too late when Eleanor said one more thing to him before the kingdom was completely changed.

"Good luck, Theodore the Chipmunk!"

Theodore couldn't take his eyes off his counterpart for a second. The way he was watching her commit her sacrifice to save the destroyed future. He had so many tears in his eyes that were completely uncontrollable.

But the very next thing that happened clear his tears away.

He found himself in his romantic world.

He took a good look at what he was surrounded by. Grass that comforted his feet. Beautiful trees. He admitted despite the fact that his lover was now history, the future never looked so beautiful. He took a seat next to a tree and relaxed with a nice grip on the two Fire Emeralds. But there was something that he still hasn't noticed yet.

Eleanor was right next to him the whole time.

The end

* * *

 **Isiah: Let me just say, thank you to everyone who gave me and Tom support for Adventure in the Kingdom 1 and the episodes. "Guys, will this be the end of Adventure in the Kingdom?" Heck no! The official sequel and final instalment is confirmed and under works right now. So look out for that.**

 **Tom: We really pulled a great one with this episode.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, especially the lemon that was part of it. I knew I had some lemon writing skill left in me.**

 **Tom: Yeah, sure. Everyone, please do us a great favor and give this story one last review. Repeat, ONE. LAST. REVIEW. That means no flames. But you guys already know that. We hope you've enjoyed this story. And as a quick favor, please let us know which Adventure in the Kingdom story you like most. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the final instalment. Or any other story. PEACE!**


End file.
